Corbeille à Fruit
by Abricote
Summary: Lily Evans est orpheline elle a besoin d'argent pour entrer en sa 7ème année, James Potter est beaucoup plus grand il a besoin d'une fille pour entretenir sa maison... Et si ils étaient fait pour s'entendre ? inspiré de Fruits Basket
1. Default Chapter

**Note :** Et voilà Corbeille à Fruit ( anciennement l'Ange ) totalement remanié ! Cette fiction était à mon gout d'une qualité médiocre, hors j'ai décidé de la rendre acceptable... J'espère avoir réussi ! ;)

**Corbeille à Fruit**

_**Prologue :**_

Il était plus de six heure, lorsque avec un sinistre grincement, le Poudlard Express acheva sa course effrénée à travers les landes. Le soleil rayonnait de tous ses feux, annonciateur d'un merveilleux été, les proches venues accueillir les légendaires élèves de Poudlard, s'était réfugiés sous l'ombre que l'immense ponton projetait, discutant joyeusement de leurs projet de vacances.

Dans un sifflement les portes s'ouvrirent et aussi se fût la débandade. Une horde d'élève de tout âge dévala hors du train pourpre et se jeta avec effusion dans les bras de sa famille. L'atmosphère était à la fête les cris de joie fusaient de toutes part, tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde était content sauf une personne. Une jeune fille plus exactement…

Elle était plutôt petite, et faisait pâle figure aux côtés des grands gaillards qui partageaient sa classe. Elle était menue, chétive et possédait de magnifique cheveux roux, éclatant sous le soleil et retombant avec grâce sur ses épaules fluettes. Mais le plus beau chez la jeune fille, s'était son adorable visage, éclairé par charmant ses yeux vert. Les même yeux que la jeune femme qui plus loin, ruminait en l'attendant.

Il y avait une parfaite ressemblance entres ces deux jeunes filles. Mais la lueur mauvaise dans ceux de la jeune femme, dissemblait avec ceux de sa petite sœur. Car elles étaient bien sœur. Les sœurs les plus différentes qu'il soit. Lily Evans, la cadette, avait à tout juste dix sept ans, un radieux sourire que Pétunia n'avait pas. Un sourire perpétuel qui ne quittait que rarement son jolie minois…

Et, à la vue de ce sourire, Petunia Evans, dix-neuf ans, blêmit.

« Enfin, croassa t-elle, en fixant avec mépris sa petite sœur.

- Pétunia ! Oh ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Cela fait si longtemps ! »

- Ce ne sera jamais assez long ! » siffla Pétunia en repoussant brutalement sa sœur.

Lily Evans baissa les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa sœur était brutale.

« Et dépêche toi ! On a à parlé, c'est important »

Lily acquiesça, souleva sa valise, et avec un derniers sourire douloureux à ses amis indignés, elle suivit sa sœur qui s'en allait à grands pas. Un bien mauvais été s'annonçait…

« C'est bon ? » hurla Pétunia à l'avant de la voiture.

Lily poussa sa valise dans coffre démesuré de la nouvelle voiture de sa sœur et le referma avec empressement.

« C'est bon ! s'exclama t-elle essoufflée en entrant dans la voiture.

- Attaches ta ceinture, je ne veux pas avoir d'amende à cause de toi. » siffla Pétunia en démarrant la voiture.

Lily s'exécuta avec un soupir amer, tandis qu'elle regardait à travers la fenêtre les familles qui se retrouvaient avec bonheur. Tristement, elle se demanda si pour elle ça se passerait un jour comme cela.

« Tu as dix sept ans maintenant » s'exclama sa sœur en la tirant de ses pensées.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement en se calant dans son siège. Oui depuis une semaine elle était magiquement majeure et elle n'avait reçue aucune lettre d'anniversaire. Enfin, Pétunia avait dû oublier…

« Tu es donc légalement majeure ? »

Une fois de plus Lily acquiesça, se demandant vaguement ou sa grande sœur voulait en venir.

« Je ne suis donc plus obligée de m'occuper de toi… »

Lily ressentit soudainement un grand froid. Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas…

« Je vais me marier avec Vernon, cet été.

- Oh mais c'est fabuleux ! » s'exclama Lily en se redressant soudainement.

Pétunia renifla. Elle avait connu Vernon Dursley lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Et ils avaient tout de suite accrochés. Très vite ils avaient voulut se marier mais le décès brutal de ses parents avaient tout fichu par terre. En effet, après le tragique accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à Mary-Jane et Roger Evans, Pétunia avait été obligé de s'occupé de sa petite et détestée sœur : Lily.

Pétunia n'avait donc pas put se marier, comment aurait-elle put prendre le risque que Vernon découvre son terrible secret ? Car s'ils s'étaient mariés, Lily aurait été habité chez eux, et si par mégarde Vernon découvrait qu'elle était une… une abomination ! Ca serait terrible ! Mais, maintenant que Lily avait dix sept ans…

« Ne te réjouis pas » sourit narquoisement Pétunia.

Le sourire de Lily fondit comme neige au soleil, elle connaissait trop bien ce sourire là…

« Pétunia tu ne vas pas…

- J'ai vendue la maison, la coupa sa sœur en dépassant brutalement une autre voiture, et vu qu'elle était légalement à moi, tu ne toucheras pas d'argent.

- Mais… mais ou est-ce que je vais habiter ! s'alarma Lily en se retournant vers sa sœur.

- Ca, ce n'est plus mon problème sœurette. Tu as encore l'héritage de papa et maman, loue toi un petit appartement et travail !

- Mais… et mes études ? Pétunia je t'en prie !

- Assez ! Je me fiches de tes études dans ce collège de fou ! Soit tu travail, soit tu crèveras de faim ! » beugla Pétunia en s'engouffrant violemment dans une ruelle étroite.

Lily se laissa retomber sur son siège, choquée. Pétunia mentait, elle plaisantait… Elle n'oserait pas faire ça, elle avait promis à maman et à papa, elle…

Mais Lily se trompait. Quand son bonheur était en jeu, Pétunia Evans n'épargnais personne, pas même sa propre sœur. Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard. La luxueuse voiture de la futur Madame Dursley se gara avec tapage devant ce qui avait été leurs ancienne maison. La portière s'ouvrit brusquement, tandis que la jeune femme poussait sa cadette hors de son véhicule, férocement, et qu'elle jetait sa valise sur le trottoir.

« Adieu Lily, » s'exclama t-elle railleuse, en démarrant bruyamment laissant sa sœur et sa valise, seules sur le goudron.

Oh oui, Pétunia Evans n'épargnais, personne…

_A suivre..._


	2. secret et commencement

_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos reviews... Je vous aime ô chers lecteurs et vous êtes mon moteur, ma motivation, ma muse ! XD Je m'égare, mais tout ça pour dire, que je vous aime très fort... ;)_

**Corbeille à Fruit **

_**Chapitre II :** Où il aurait dû se taire..._

_James Potter était à dix neuf ans, un parti très recherché. Riche, courageux et intelligent, on le disait sensible et émouvant, car James Potter écrivait aussi des poèmes. Il était le mari parfait que toutes les jeunes filles cherchaient. Futur Auror, ils achevaient avec brio sa première année d'entraînement, il va s'en dire que James Potter était le premier de sa promotion. Mais, ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez James Potter s'était l'amour tellement pure et tellement surprenant, qu'il vouaient à ses amis…_

« Putain tu fais vraiment chier Sirius ! »

_Enfin…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! » ronchonna Sirius Black en levant les yeux de son journal.

_Tout était relatif._

« T'avais vraiment besoin de plaquer Joséphine ! » rumina James avec amertume.

« Rhô, mais t'es soûlant avec ça Cornedrue ! Elle embrassait et faisait autre chose, tu vois ce que je veux dire, _vraiment_ mal ! » se défendit Black.

« Peut être mais au moins elle était douée pour les taches ménagères ! » rétorqua sinistrement James Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à une cuisine en piteux état. Remus Lupin posa le livre qu'il avait – vainement - essayé de commencer.

« James arrête ça tu veux ! J'essai de lire, alors par pitié, chut. »

« Non non et non ! S'entêta le brun. Tu t'en souvient quand Joséphine était là ? »

« Oui James mais… »

« La maison était propre ! » le coupa Potter en montrant du doigt les saletés qui s'entassaient dans l'appartement.

« De toute façon tu te plains, mais comme toujours tu ne fais rien, voilà c'est dit maintenant je peux mourir » fit remarquer Sirius en tournant distraitement une page du journal télévisé.

Remus eu du mal à réprimer son sourire, Sirius était tout simplement génial, il savait appuyé là ou il fallait pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ! » s'étrangla James après un moment de silence, choqué.

« Oui » répondit sobrement Sirius sans relever les yeux du magazine.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui »

« Vraiment de chez vraiment »

« Plus vraiment y a pas… »

« Et bien sur ma parole de Maraudeurs, je te prouverai que je peux y arriver ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras et… » et James Potter sembla se rendre compte que de ce qu'il venait de dire. Aussitôt toute couleur déserta son visage tandis que le visage de Sirius se fendait en un énorme sourire en reposant son magazine.

« Tout ce que je veux… ? » répéta le brun avec délice.

« Naan ! Je… je voulais dire… »

« Tu as juré sur ta parole de Maraudeur, l'interrompit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

Sirius s'était levé tout doucement, fixant James comme si il était la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

« Déconnes pas mec, balbutia James en reculant fébrilement, ne t'approche ! Attention ! Je… » James trébucha contre un pouf mal rangé et s'étala pathétiquement tandis que Sirius lui sautait dessus avec un cri de guerre. Un son étrangement aigu franchit les lèvres de James tandis que Sirius, à califourchon, éclatait d'un rire grave et sonore.

« Tout ce que je veux, chouchou ! Tout ce que je veux ! Allez James montre nous tes fesses, allez montre nous ton… »

Remus laissa échapper un rire amusé devant la mine de James.

« Tout ce que je veux… » continua Sirius plus doucement en fixant son ami dans les yeux, d'un air sadique. Il se frotta les mains et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un merveilleux petit tablier rose a dentelle et un bandana assortie. James Potter le fusilla du regard en transplantant. Remus Lupin haussa un sourcils en échangeant un regard complice avec son ami.

« Il ne va tout de même pas oser… » chuchota t-il.

Mais il se trompait. Quelques secondes plus tard, James Potter réapparu et se saisit violemment du tablier avec de disparaître. Un large sourire apparut sur la frimousse des deux Maraudeurs.

« Y pas à dire Jamie choux tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue ! Les vêtements de José te vont à ravir » déclara sincèrement Sirius Black en portant son diabolo fraise à ses lèvres.

« Ferme là scribouillard ! » Sirius Black était écrivain a ses heures perdues.

Remus qui se retenait à grand peine sur l'épaule de Sirius, crût durant un instant que son ventre aller exploser. Il est vrai que voir James Potter affubler de vêtement ridicules entrain de se trémousser pour passer l'aspirateur, était un spectacle… _plaisant_.

« Lève tes pied sac a puce ! » ordonna Potter à Black qui leva docilement les pieds pour que la nouvelle femme de ménage puisse nettoyer sous le canapé.

« J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, mon fils, tu trouverais ta véritable vocation. » affirma solennellement Remus Lupin qui avait réussi à se contrôler.

James Potter répliqua un mot, que l'auteur ne saurait retranscrire.

« N'empêche que je donnerais cher pour voir comment réagiraient tous tes prétendantes si elles te voyaient dans cette tenue… » sourit Sirius en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le canapé.

Le jeune homme blêmit. « Tu n'oserais pas aller raconter… _ça_ » siffla t-il.

Son ami se contenta de lui faire son plus grand sourire avant de terminer gaiement son diabolo fraise. Et tout à coup, James Potter se sentit très mal. Vraiment très mal.

« Peter ne vas pas tarder à rentrer ! » s'exclama Remus en une vaine tentative de détourner la conversation. « Et il n'y a plus de fromage, il va pas être content… »

« Je crois que t'as compris Jamie Choux, va faire les courses… » sourit Sirius Black tandis que l'aspirateur allait se ranger de son propre chef dans l'armoire.

« Fallait pas t'engager… gloussa Remus Lupin. Parole d'honneur, parole de Maraudeurs »

Et à ce moment là, James Potter sût qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

« Prends note qu'il nous faut, du dentifrice… »

Et ce soir là, quand éreinté, Peter Pettigrow rentra chez lui il eut la surprise de voir James Potter habillée d'une manière disons… spéciale, essayer d'étrangler Sirius Black avec un cousin tandis qu'un Remus Lupin exaspéré, essayait vainement de finir son bouquin.

Peter Pettigrow haussa un sourcil septique, et se demanda si finalement ce stage de Médicomagie ne commençait pas sérieusement à lui attaquer les neurones. Et il en eu la confirmation quand James Potter le dépassa, tout de rose vêtue, et se rua dehors en hurlant, qu'il fallait trouver à tout prix une nouvelle José. A ce moment précis, Peter Pettigrow se dis que finalement, la Médicomagie, s'était peut être pas pour lui…

Qu'il était perspicace ce cher garçon. 


	3. pitite annonce

_Je n'ai que quatre mots __mes chers lecteurs : JE VOUS AIME et MERCI ! Le pire c'est que c'est foutrement sincère... ;)_

**Corbeille à Fruit**

_**Chapitre III :** Où ils cherchent et où ils trouvent..._

James Potter se retint de balancer l'imprimante dans la tête du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Ce gnome en costard trop grand, savait-il à qui il s'adressait ?

« Comment ça vous n'avez plus de jeune filles ! » rugit-il en se levant.

« Voyons monsieur, minauda l'homme d'un air pincé, nous sommes en juillet, toutes nos filles de ménages ont été engagées… Monsieur… reposez l'imprimante s'il vous plait… Monsieur… Aaaaaaaah sécurité ! Sécuritéééé !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois molosses jetaient le valeureux, le parfait, l'ingénieux James Potter sur le trottoir. Sans ménagement.

« Imbéciles ! vociférait-il devant la porte fermée, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! Revenez vous battre si vous voulez ! Allez je vous attends ! Allez ! Oh-oh… »

Un sceau d'eau glacé lancé de la fenêtre, finit par le calmer et le sceau qui atterrit sur sa tête acheva de le faire taire. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et finalement se laissa tomber sur le bord du trottoir, en jurant qu'il ne retournerait pas chez lui. Enfin il crû bon d'enlever le sceau de sa tête.

Une quadragénaire passa devant lui en traînant sa petite fille derrière elle tout en chuchotant furieusement :

« Ne regardes pas Lucie, ne regarde pas ! »

James eu soudain une folle envie de rhum, ou de vodka. Ou d'un truc qui lui permettrait d'oublier… Ca tombait bien, il y avait une épicerie juste en face.

Lily Evans était à bien des égards, la fille parfaite. Elle était serviable, jolie, gentille, douce et prête à tous les sacrifices. Et s'était justement parce que Lily était une fille parfaite, que les commerçants avaient bien du mal à lui dire…

« Non. Je suis désolé ma fille, mais on est complet. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici… Mais tu veux acheter quelques chose ? »

Et Lily Evans ne pouvait répondre que… 

« Oui… Je vais vous prendre une barquette de fraise. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage dodue de la commerçante tandis que la jeune fille sortait de ses poches, quelques misérables pièces.

« Cela fera trois mornilles, ma fille »

Lily Evans retint une grimace et ressorti une pièce qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir parfaitement astiqué.

« Parfait ! se réjouit la vendeuse en fourrant dans les mains de la rousse une barquette de fraise douteuse. Au suivant ! »

« Martine ! s'indigna un homme qui semblait être le mari de la femme, il venait de sortir de l'arrière salle et son visage semblait réprobateur. Veuillez l'excuser ma petite demoiselle, avec le temps elle ne sait plus se tenir… »

« Pedro ! »

Mais le commerçant ne fit pas attention au couinement de sa mégère de femme et adressa à Lily un sourire bienveillant.

« Moi je peux vous aidez ! »

« Oh merci monsieur Pedro ! » s'exclama Lily les larmes aux yeux.

« Suivant ! » grogna la commerçante, aussitôt un beau jeune homme humide se plaça à côté de Lily et déposa d'un air las une bouteille sur la comptoir.

« Me remerciez pas mademoiselle, c'est tout naturel… Voyez vous mon cousin Phil est responsable d'une clinique. Et ils ont diablement besoin de dame de ménage là bas et… »

« Vous êtes dame de ménage ! hurla littéralement Le jeune homme en suspendant son geste pour payer la mégère. Il venait de se retourner vers Lily les yeux grands ouverts, et la regardait comme si elle était son salut. Son dernier espoir…

Lily qui avait un bond d'un mètre bégaya.

« Oui, oui ! Je cherche un employé ! »

« Je cherche un employeur ! »

Durant un instant Lily vit les yeux du grand brun scintiller alors qu'un énorme sourire s'étalait doucement sur son visage.

« Alors ça c'est gé-ni-al ! s'exclama t-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et en l'emmenant dehors sous les exclamations outrées de l'épicière. ' Et la vodka qui va la payer !' 'Voyons Martine !'.

« Quand pouvez vous commencez ?

- Euh et bien tout de suite !

- Super ! Vous travaillerez chez nous !

- Nous ? le coupa Lily Evans

- Ah oui, quel Serpentard je fais ! Je ne me suis pas présentez ! James Potter pour vous servir. »

Lily faillit s'étrangler. James Potter ! _Le_ James Potter ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Il avait vraiment changé depuis Poudlard, Lily se souvenait bien de lui, quand elle était en première année il en était déjà à sa quatrième et un nombre record de bêtises en tout genre. Il avait finit – lui et ses meilleurs amis – par quitter Poudlard trois ans plus tard. Lily se rappelait à quel point le château était devenu triste sans eux…

Ils avaient été lui, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, les garçons les plus prisés de tout Poudlard ! Et elle Lily Evans la petite timide de Gryffondor tenait la main de J-A-M-E-S -P-O-T-T-E-R ! Il sortit une carte avec sa photo et au-dessus étai inscrit James Henry Potter.

« Voilà ça c'est moi, les autres colocataire – et pas les moindre si tu veux mon avis – se nomment Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et… »

BAAM !

Lily venait de s'étaler de tout son long à terre.

« Oula, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta James

« Oui je crois, c'est le choc c'est tout… » sourit-elle maladroitement.

« Le choc ? »

« Façon de parler… » grimaça Lily en se relevant à l'aide de ses coudes.

« Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

« Lily, Lily Evans »

James Potter sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« C'est un très jolie prénom ! »affirma t-il .

Lily rougit en frotta l'arrière de son crâne pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Alors ma chère petite Lily, s'exclama t-il en la relevant, tu travailleras chez nous et en échange tu seras nourrit loger et tu recevras disons dix Gallions par semaine. Ca te va ? »

« Mais … mais c'est beaucoup trop » s'alarma Lily en gesticulant.

« Tututu, tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras l'état de notre appartement ! » gloussa James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lily rie doucement tandis que l'ex Maraudeurs lui reprenait la main et la menait à travers la ville de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… James Potter - _James Potter_ – marchait devant elle en parlant joyeusement et faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains. Le sourire de Lily atteignit ses oreilles : _elle était vraiment une grande chanceuse._


	4. Malédiction partie I

_Je vais être brève mais sincère, vos review me vont droit au coeur et lave tous les efforts que je passe à écrire et efface tous les moments de frustration et de doute. En gros, merci d'être là cher revieweurs..._

**Corbeille à Fruit**

_**Chapitre III :** Où tout va pour le mieux_

« Fiouuuu, et bah dis donc c'est mieux que du dentifrice ce que tu nous a ramené là… » s'exclama Sirius en laissant tomber son journal.

Lily rougit furieusement sous le regard appréciateur du jeune homme, et fixa obstinément ses pieds.

« Sirius ! Garde tes griffes ou je te les arrache » gronda James en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Et bien qui est cette jeune damoiselle ? sourit le brun en ne prenant pas compte des remarque de son ami.

- La nouvelle Joséphine ! » triompha James en levant le menton.

Sirius arqua un sourcil septique.

« José était blonde… »

Remus qui venait de surgir de la cuisine un sandwich à la main, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voyons Patmol, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, sourit méchamment James en accrochant son manteau, cette jolie demoiselle va s'occuper de nos taches ménagères. »

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il se levait brusquement du canapé.

« Eurêka ! Et vous êtes mademoiselle ? » demanda Sirius, sa voix prenant une intonation charmeuse.

Lily aurait voulu disparaître à dix pieds sur terre.

« Lily, balbutia t-elle gauchement, Lily Evans… »

Sans crier gare Sirius se saisit de la main de la rousse et y déposa un doux baiser en ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Enchanté, Miss Evans. Un jolie prénom pour une jolie fille. Remarqua le brun avec un clin d'œil. »

« Mais dis moi Lily je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais la peau si douce.. »

Sirius se baissa habilement sans perdre son sourire, tandis que la chaussure de James passait au dessus de sa tête dans un sifflement furieux.

« Mer…merci, monsieur Sirius ! » balbutia Lily en s'inclinant précipitamment.

« Lâche moi, Remus ! Lâche moi que je lui écrase la tête ! Reeeeeemus ! »

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Lily et fit un petit coucou à James que Remus retenait tant bien que mal.

« Tu devrais faire attention, Sirius… fit Peter en passant. Je le connais il est coriace, il peut t'avoir durant ton sommeil ! »

« Pas si je lui donne un somnifère, » répondit Sirius qui continuait à saluer débilement James qui avait viré au rouge.

« Fais attention quand même… Quoi que, si tu mourrai je pourrai récupérer ta chambre… »

« N'y pense même pas. Je viendrai la hanter et seule Lily jolie pourra y habiter ! » s'exclama Sirius en passant une main autour du cou de la rousse. Lily était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et sa peau était maintenant de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Et bien ce n'est pas que la vue de cette tête de poireau toujours n'est pas intéressante. Mais, elle n'est pas intéressante ! sourit Sirius en faisant un baiser de loin à James. Je te montres ta chambre, petite Lily ? On peux même visiter la mienne si tu veux ! » fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Mais avant que Sirius n'eut le temps de ramener la pauvre enfant à l'étage, James avait réussi à se dégager et fonçait droit sur Sirius…

« Potter ! Lâche-le, tu vois bien qu'il devient bleu ! Potter, suffit suffit, arrête de l'étrangler ! Nom d'un chien ! »

D'un geste rageur Remus balança son sandwich à travers la pièce et commença à tirer sur la tête du pauvre Sirius agonisant, pour faire lâcher prise à James qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle.

Pouf !

Soudain les trois Maraudeurs se stoppèrent dans une situation burlesque. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué, jusqu'à ce que Sirius d'une petite voix étouffé articule doucement.

« Ey les gars ( kof kof ), je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie… »

« Elle revient à elle ? »

« Faut croire… »

« Ne prends pas ce ton narquois Peter ! »

« Rho mais c'est pas vrai ! Respire James, elle s'est juste évanouie ! »

« Moué… »

« C'est bon les gars ! Le docteur Peter a sauvé la situation, une fois de plus. Ca fera trois Bièrraubeurre mes lapins ! »

« Tu sais ou tu peux te les foutre tes Bierraubeurres ? »

« James ! Lily sentit qu'on lui plaquait violemment les mains sur les oreilles. Petite Lily n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes grossièretés ! Mal élevé ! »

« James ! Reposes la lampe immédiatement ! Sirius enlève tes pattes de Lily ! »

« Bon nom d'une crotte, elle st réveillée ou non ? »

« Chuuuuuut, moins fort Sirius ! Ey, mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »

« … »

« Mais c'est mon sandwich ! »

« Chuuuuut Remus ! »

« Et regardez, elle revient à elle ! Heureusement que je suis des études de médicomagie ! Et c'est qui le meilleur ? »

« C'est pas toi Peter… »

« Ta gueule »

Lily poussa un gémissement plaintif, des étoiles exécutaient une danse burlesque sous ses yeux, ses paupières semblaient pesées une tonne et son corps était totalement engourdi. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Des voix lointaines lui parvenait doucement aux oreilles.

« Lily jolie…. Aïe ! »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, infâme cabot ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le cornu ? »

« Il faudrait les lobotomiser… » soupira une voix.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour voir les quatre garçons penchés au-dessus d'elle avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Désolée, sourit-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche, mais vous êtes tellement drôle !

- _Je_ suis tellement drôle. James lui a une grosse tête… » répliqua Sirius en courant se cacher derrière Remus.

Lily vit James soupirer en se massant les poings et Peter articulé à Sirius ' prends garde cette nuit !'. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait si à l'aise avec eux ! Tout était si simple, sans chichis. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Un petit soupir lui échappa des lèvres.

« Ca va Lily ? s'inquiéta James en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Très bien… Je suis désolée, monsieur James ! Je ne voulais pas créer d'ennuis ! » s'exclama Lily en se relevant.

- Appelle moi James, sourit le brun, et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Tout est la faute de ce chien galeux. Oui Sirius c'est de toi que je parle, fais pas cette tête. »

« On est désolé Lily, dit Remus en se dégageant de Sirius. S'était pas un très bon accueil, mais ils sont gentils !

- Tout est relatif… grogna Peter.

- Ta gueule ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux concernés.

Peter se contenta de leurs tirer la langue. Alors que les deux Maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, un petit bruit cristallin – comme celui que faisait leurs four - retentit dans la maison. Les quatre garçons s'immobilisèrent tout d'un coup, les yeux grand comme des soucoupes. Lily commença a paniquée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Et soudain dans un synchronisme parfait, ses employés se ruèrent hors de sa chambre dans un même cri de guerre qui prit la forme suivante : LES BROWNIES !

« Bon maintenant, que notre petite Lils a emménagée il faudrait lui montrer la maison ! » s'exclama James en fourrant un gros morceaux de brownie dans sa bouche.

« C'est sur que ça saurait une bonne idée Cornedrue ! » soutint Remus en souriant à Lily.

« Oui et comme c'est toi qui a une cette brillante idée, c'est toi qui va t'en charger ! » certifia joyeusement Sirius.

Assis tranquillement dans le salon, ils dégustaient tous leurs brownies du vendredi soir. Tradition Maraudeurienne depuis leurs première année. Lily avait été embauchée quelques heures plus tôt, les garçons avaient été cherchés sa valise un peu avant son malaise et elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Les Maraudeurs semblaient l'avoir adoptés.

« Ô non monsi... euh ... James ! Ce n'est pas la peine vous avez été très gentil avec moi ! Vous êtes tous fatigué. Je sais ou se trouve ma chambre, c'est le plus important non ? Le reste je le découvrirai moi même, voilà ! »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire .

James soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Et bien… C'est vrai que je suis fatigué et que... »

Remus lui lança un regard outré tandis que Sirius hochait de la tête.

« Mais, ne t'inquiète pas Lily je vais te faire euh... visiter ! »

Lily eu beau répété que ce n'était pas la peine voyons James attrapa délicatement son poignet et commença la visite.

« Alors ici c'est l'entré ! »

Lily sourit, elle la connaissait déjà pour l'avoir empruntée tout à l'heure. Elle avait la simplicité des entrées d'appartement d'étudiant…

« Et tadam ! Ici c'est la cuisine... Enfin s'était »

La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha.

« Tu vois le four ? Tu vois sous l'océan d'immondice ? A côté du paquet à moitié vide de céréale ? Non ? C'est pas grave… sourit James. Tu vois, quand je te disais que 10 Gallions ce n'était pas trop. »

James emmena ensuite sa petite protégée à l'étage. Il lui montra la chambre de Remus qu'il partageait souvent avec Sacha, sa fiancée. Puis vint celle de Sirius avec une salle de bain d'une propreté douteuse. Ils empruntèrent un énième escalier qui donna sur trois portes. La première était la chambre de Peter, moyenne, bien rangée et classique. La deuxième donnait sur le temple du Quidditch, ou la chambre de James. Et la troisième… Lily reconnue aussitôt sa chambre.

« Avant s'était une salle ou Remus… S'entraînait. Mais je pense qu'on trouveras une solution. »

Lily y entra ne pouvant retenir un immense sourire. S'était beau et spacieux, plus petit que son ancienne chambre, mais plus intime et mieux meublée. Elle essaya ne pas penser à son ancienne maison, et continua de détailler la pièce. Mes garçons avaient fait un effort pour la rendre habitable et confortable et même si cela ne leurs avaient coûtés que quelques coups de baguettes, cela lui alla droit au cœur.

« Dis donc, je me demandais… fit James en surgissant derrière elle. Tu n'as que ça comme affaires ? »

Lily rougit tandis que son regard se portait vers sa valise à moitié vide. Après la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait réellement eu accès à l'argent. Pétunia lui avait fournis de quoi payer ses études, ses fournitures et son uniforme, et s'était arrêtée là. Lily lui en était très reconnaissante, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne possédait pas grand chose. Un jean, un chandail, une paire de basket usée et un débardeur constituaient l'intégralité de sa garde robe, si on ne comptait pas ses trois uniformes…

« Hum… oui mais c'est largement suffisant » sourit Lily en se retournant vers le brun.

James parut songeur, puis baissa son regard brun sur elle. Lily se sentit électrisée tandis que ses grands yeux chocolat, pénétraient les siens et dû faire un énorme effort pour se rappeler la manière dont on respirait…

« Je vois… James détourna le regard, et Lily reprit à peu près ses esprits. On verra ça plus tard. Allez viens, on va finir la visite… Tu vois la petite porte là ? »

Lily fixa alors une petite porte en bois qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant.

« Elle mène au toit. On l'a aménagée clandestinement et maintenant c'est notre Terrasse… Tu peux y aller quand tu veux ! Cependant je te le déconseille le samedi soir. Sirius a tendance a aller prendre le grand air avec ses copines… Bref, épargnes toi ça. » dit le brun en ayant une moue dégoûtée.

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé « ouf fini ! » Sirius, qui c'était préparé du chocolat chaud, rie devant la mine de son meilleur ami .

« La ferme, Yeti ! » le coupa James en n'ouvrant même pas les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a le binoclard ? » demanda subjectivement Sirius  
« non mais il c'est regardé l'autre Rogue-sur-patte ! »

« Oh alors ça c'est un coup bas ! » affirma Sirius en montrant un doigt accusateur

Devant la mine effrayer de Lily Remus ne put réprimer un éclat de rire .

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ! » l'informa t-il tandis que James et Sirius se lançait dans un combat de sortilèges.

euh vous n'allez pas les arrêter ? Questionna Lily qui même si tout à l'heure trouvait ça drôle, s'inquiétait de les voir se lancer des sortilèges à la tête.

« A quoi bon ? riposta t-il . « Ils finiront par se lasser, c'est toujours comme ça » dit sagement Remus en portant sa tasse de café a ses lèvres.

Lily se frotta énergiquement les yeux.

« Za ba Lily ? Tu ez fatiguezzz ? »

Lily releva vivement les yeux et ...

« AAAHHHHHH ! qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Devant elle se tenait une sorte de chose étrange doté de lunettes d'un énorme nez et très grandes oreilles et des mains palmés. Sirius parti dans un énorme rire guttural alors que James rougissait furieusement.

« La berme Padfood ! » beugla James en pointant sa baguette magique sur son nez. Trois sortilèges plus tard, James retrouvait son air charmeur et son charisme naturel .

« Excusez moi, monsi… James » Balbutia Lily, rougissante.

Le jeune homme fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Ce n'est rien voyons… C'est ce sac-a-puce ambulant qui...  
- QUOI ? » s'indigna Sirius qui avait subitement arrêter de rire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Lily alla dans la cuisine faire le ménage – qui en avait vraiment besoin. Elle n'entendit ni la bataille acharnée qui se livrait dans le salon ni les jurons de Remus et encore moins Peter qui allait travailler. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était qu'il était onze heure, qu'elle avait une maison remplie de merveilleux garçons, un travail et un avenir plein de promesse…


	5. Chapitre 5, deuxième partie

_Mesdames, mesdoimoiselles, messieurs... MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Oui je sais vous avez compris, mais je ne m'en lasse pas... ;)_

**Corbeille à Fruit**

_**Chapitre IV :** Où il est bizarre..._

« A table ! » chantonna Lily en prenant délicatement un bon petit plat avec ses gants de cuisine.

« Mmmh ça sent drôlement bon ! déclara Sirius qui venait d'arriver, en se frottant les mains.

Lily rougie un peu en achevant de mettre la table. « Oh... ce n'est rien voyons ! » balbutia t-elle.

« Mais si mais si, c'est parfait Lily ! la rassura Remus en s'asseyant à son tour.

Lily aimait bien Remus il était calme et prévenant. Le courant était tout de suite passé et Lily trouvait qu'il avait bien du courage pour maintenir les deux bouledogue qu'étaient Sirius Black et James Potter… Elle même manquait de s'évanouir de frayeur à chaque fois !

« Et toi _Jamie choux_, tu n'aimes pas le bon croustillant de citrouille que nous a préparé Lily ? » le taquina Sirius en souriant à son ami. James rougit et lui administra une baffe à l'arrière du crane.  
- Oh mais si vous n'aimez pas James je... » commença Lily  
- Non j'aime bien ça va… Ne te dérange pas » la rassura James en souriant .

James toussota un peu et pris tout son courage de Gryffondor. Il avait toujours haïe la citrouille, mais Lily s'était donnée tant de mal, qu'il aurait préféré manger entièrement le cortège de Cendrillon, plutôt que de lui faire de la peine…

Sirius lui lança un drôle de regard, ou se mêlait la surprise et la satisfaction. Remus souriait tranquillement et d'une manière peu détectable à l'autre bout de la table. James prit note d'assasiner ses deux amis durant leurs sommeil. Merlin, il avait de la chance qu'une fois de plus Peter ai eu son tour de garde, sinon il n'aurait pas été épargné, avec les trois glandus. Soudain le ton charmeur – et détesté – de Sirius, le sortit de ses pensées.

« Alors Lily chérie, parles nous un peu de toi ! » déclara Sirius en attachant une serviette autour de son cou.

Lily qui expliquait joyeusement à Remus comment elle avait réussie à parfaire son croustillant, s'arrêta net et rougit adorablement.

« Sirius ! » grondèrent James et Remus en même tant.

Mais d'un geste déterminé de la tête, Lily donna raison à Sirius dont le sourire atteignit rapidement les oreilles.

« Non, non ! Ca va aller et il est normal que vous le sachiez après tout j'habite chez vous. Sourit la rousse d'un ton résolu.  
- Super ! scanda Sirius, alors première question : est ce que tu es une bonne élève ?  
- J'ai la moyenne… » bafouilla Lily.

Lily se garda de dire qu'elle était la première en Potion, Charme et Botanique, qu'elle avait eu cinq optimal, et qu'elle était la seconde de sa promotion. Elle avait toujours été modeste et cela ne devrait jamais changer…

« Qui sont tes amies ?  
- Lucie Fletcher, Alexander O'connor et Adonis Breet.  
- Sont sympa ?  
- ils sont parfait ! »

James qui semblait plongé en pleine réflexion, répétait telle une litanie, _Fletcher… Fletcher…_

« Attend un peu ! se reprit-il en se tournant résolument vers Lily. Fletcher, c'est pas la sœur d'un gars nommé Mondigus ? »

Mondigus Fletcher avait été le fournisseur numéro un, des Maraudeurs quand il s'agissait de blagues un peu tordues, incluant des potions illégales ou autres. S'était un vendeur crapuleux, à peine plus âgés qu'eux travaillant à l'Allée des Embrumes.

« C'est son cousin ! reprit Lily tout sourire. Mais elle n'aime pas en parler… reprit-elle d'un air soucieux. Je me demande pourquoi… »

Les trois jeunes hommes s'en doutaient fortement. Autant Mondigus était génial comme fournisseur, autant comme cousin ou membre quelconques de sa famille l'affaire devait être plus épineuse. Avoir un fils, frère ou cousin voleur n'était jamais réellement bien vu… Mais cela ne semblait même pas venir à l'idée de Lily. James se dit mi irrité, mi attendri, qu'elle n'était définitivement pas un bon juge de la nature humaine.

« Ah ce bon vieux Mondigus, sourit Sirius. Par contre je ne vois pas qui sont Alexander et Adonis… »

Lily replongea dans ses pensées.

« Alexander s'est un jour battue avec Lucius Malfoy… à ce moment là, tous deux étaient en deuxième année… Ca vous rappelle quelques chose ? »

immédiatement, Sirius éclata de rire.

« La blondinette déchaînée ! Oui, oui je vois très bien qui s'est ! S'était un sacré jour, celui là… fit-il nostalgique.

- Et oui !

- Je me rappelle qu'un jour elle avait traité Amanda d'hippopotame, parce qu'elle avait voulu faire du zèle devant moi… Sa tête ce jour là était à gravé dans les annales ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une troisième année lui réponde… Amanda voulait m'impresionner, mais c'est compréhensible vu mon charme légendaire… »

James grommela un mot qui vaut mieux censuré et porta a ses lèvres pleines à sa tasse de thé.

« Mais bref. Retournons a nous hippogriffe ! Lily as tu un petit copain ?  
- PPPPFFFFFF »  
- Aaahhhhh mais t'es dégoûtant James ! Ça ne se fait pas de recracher son thé comme ça ! »

Le dénommé _James le dégoûtant_ était en incapacité de parler vu qu'il s'étouffait... Remus pour la énième fois leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un bon sortilège à James qui commençait à devenir violet...

« Bon alors ? demanda Sirius a une Lily complètement cramoisie.  
- Et bien euh... non mais j'ai un meilleur ami. » Fit-elle timidement.

Sirius sembla déçu et James soulagé.

Remus lança un regard en coin a son ami. Il savait que même a Poudlard James n'avait pas été insensible au charme de la petite rouquine assez maladroite.

« Et vous ? s'enquit Lily.  
- et bien moi je suis... disons assez volage ! dit Sirius confortablement.  
- ça c'est le cas de le dire... marmonna James  
- c'est vrai que _Monsieur-Je-Ramène-Une-Fille-Différente-A-La-Maison-Tout-Les-Deux-Jours_ peut parle. fit mine de rien Sirius.  
- Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'étrangla James en se relevant précipitamment.

- Si

- non  
- Si  
- Non, non et non jusqu'à l'infini ! »

Remus reposa la serviette avec laquelle il s'était tapoté les lèvres, et prit un air sérieux.

« Paddy mon vieux, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi… Je vais informer notre chère petite Lily. Continua t-il en interrompant Sirius. Personnellement je suis fiancé avec une ravissante jeune femme du nom de Sacha. Quand aux autres gugus ils entretiennent une liaison passionnée et secrète depuis leurs 6ème année et...

« ARRÊTE DE DEBITE DES CONNERIE ! » se fâcha James. Lily cacha un sourire tandis que Sirius sautait dans les bras de son supposé amant, la bouche en cœur.

James rougit violemment et quitta la table en vociférant contre le monde entier tandis que Sirius et Remus se tapaient dans la mains, avec un sourire grand comme ça.

« Qu'il est bête ! dit platement Remus en séchant une larme de rire.  
- Je crois qu'il est enragé. fit Lily d'un air inquiet. Je devrais peut être aller voir comment il va, non ?  
- Si tu veux te faire enguirlander pas de problème ! sourit Sirius.

Lily pâlit un peu mais elle était pleine de détermination.

« Je vais aller le voir pour le calmer, ma mère disait toujours que si l'on était énervé on ne dormais pas bien et si James ne dors pas bien il..  
- Ok ! vas y » dit Sirius d'un air satisfait.

Lily d'un coup de baguette débarrassa la table, déposa son tablier et monta les escalier qui la menait devant la porte verte pâle que Monsieur James lui avait indiqué tout à l'heure. Elle avait sentie les regards intéressés et étranges des deux autres Maraudeurs sur sa nuque, mais Lily était un bout de femme très déterminé. Dormir mal était très néfaste pour la santé, et elle ne permettrai pas que cela arrive à Monsieur James !

Rassemblant tout son courage, Lily se décida enfin à toquer.

« Monsieur James… tout va bien ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Euh c'est moi… Lily Ev... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un James torse nu avec un jean.

« Iil y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Lils ? Sirius t'as encore embêtée ? Bouge pas je vais aller lui casser la gueule… »

Lily eu la bonne idée de refermé la bouche.

« Oh nononononon. Monsieur Sirius s'est comporté en vrai gentleman… James haussa les sourcil. Je... je voulais s-savoir si tout allait bien… dit la jeune fille le plus rapidement possible en se tordant les doigts.

James accoudé à l'embrasure de sa porte, sourit avec douceur.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tout vas pour le mieux » la rassura t-il en passant une main sur sa joue.

Lily était rouge écrevisse. James se maudit intérieurement, il n'était réellement pas malin, ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais une telle innocence, avec son regard déterminé, ses joues rouges… Elle provoquait un énorme élan d'affection à chaque personne à qui elle parlait. Surtout lui… Il sorti de ses pensées en remarquant qu'elle avait récupéré sa langue…

« Et...bien ok je suis contente que tout aille bien, alors ! »

James lui sourit.

« Tu es gentille Lily.  
- oh non, non ! Ce n'est rien ! s'exclama t-elle en gesticulant.  
- Si, pour moi c'est quelque chose. répondit-il simplement.  
- Et bien bonne nuit Monsieur James... balbutia t-elle après un long silence.

Ses joues s'étaient adorablement teintées de rouge et ses yeux étincelaient. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la chambre ovale et se précipita a l'intérieur de la sienne.

« Bonne nuit, Lily Evans » Chuchota James une fois que la porte de la chambre se referma.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, il était content que Remus ai masquer la vérité sur ces relations amoureuses. Son secret était trop lourd a porter. Et quelques fois, il valait mieux rester ignorant...

« Remus ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Sacha en se lovant dans les bras du loup garou.  
- Si, tout va très bien répondit-il en serrant les chaudes couvertures de son lit.  
- Tu m'as l'air soucieux, grimaça la jeune femme. C'est a propos de James ?  
- En quelque sorte oui, je pense que la présence de Lily lui fera du bien.  
- Tu pense que ça brisera…  
- L'avenir nous le dira. l'interrompit Remus en éteignant la lumière. Si on changeait de sujet… sourit-il d'un air coquin, en l'embrassant.

- Quelle bonne idée… »

Remus glissa ses mains sur la peau brûlante, en espérant qu'une fois de plus sa fiancée aurait raison…


	6. chapitre 3 renové

**Note : **nom d'une chouette, enfin ! J'ai achevée de réécrire les six premiers chapitres, le prochain sera en exclusivité ! XD Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Enormes poutoux !

**Devinette :** _Je suis blonde_

_Je suis méchante et particulièrement sadique_

_Je suis un génie_

_Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ( Sirius compris Rrrrrr ) m'appartient._

_Je suis, je suis : JK Rowling ! Youyou, rien ne m'appartient. Noël. Joie._

**Corbeille à Fruit**

_**Chapitre V :** Où il découvre les joies du féléphone..._

« Allô Lucie ? »

Une voix froide et sans émotion retentit dans le combiné bleu.

« Qui est-ce ? oh c'est Lily ! Alexander ! C'est Lily. Tu nous manque horriblement... Lily ? Lily c'est toi ? »

Lily laissa échapper un couinement de joie en reconnaissant la voix de son autre meilleure amie.

« Alexis ! »

« Lily je t'ai déjà dis ne pas m'appeler comme ça… grinça la voix. Mais… Merlin je n'arrive pas a y croire ! Ou tu es ? Tu vas bien ? Tu manges bien ? Il ne t'es ri… »

« Je vais très bien ! » gloussa Lily.

James qui était a côté de Lily leva les yeux au ciel en se resservant une tasse de café.

« Où tu es ? répéta Lucie. ô c'est une longue histoire mais je suis chez James Pott… »

« CHEZ UN GARCON ! » beugla Alexander.

Lily se frotta l'oreille en écartant vivement le combiné. BAAM ! James avait tellement sursauté que sa tête avait cogné sur l'étagère d'en haut. Lily mit quelques secondes à réalisé la hauteur du saut. _Comment étais-ce possible ?_ Puis elle se rendit compte que cela avait dû être douloureux… Très.

« Ô mon dieu, James est-ce que ça va ! paniqua Lily.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Rugit James en se tenant la tête et en tapant du pied par terre.

- Tiens me tromperais-je ou est-ce la voix mélodieuse de notre petit Jamie que j'entend doucement résonner à mes oreilles ? fit sarcastiquement Sirius en détournant son regards de la télé.

- LA FERME SAC A PUCE !

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Sirius en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

- Allô Lily tu es toujours là ? dit Lucie d'une voix inquiète.

- Allô oui c'est que James c'est cogné. James ça va ? demanda Lily en s'accroupissant a ses côtés. James était assis par terre les jambes droites et légèrement écartées

- Aïe…

- Quelle réponse pertinente !

- la ferme clébard !

- Jamais mon petit crottin d'amour !

- Ta gueule Bavossaure !

- tu radote

- ou est-ce que tu as mal James ? demanda avec douceur Lily en déposant le combiné sur la commode.

- là fit James des sanglots dans la voix en montrant une bosse sur son front. A sa grande surprise Lily déposa un petit bisous sur la bosse. James au contact des lèvres de la jeune filles sur son front rougit instantanément.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'une marque d'affection dépassait toute guérison… Dit Lily un grand sourire sur le visage » Sirius afficha un énorme sourire.

« Moi aussi j'ai mal Lily-jolie !

- Ou ça ? demanda Lily d'un ton paniqué.

- Partout… » fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse James lui lança son chausson en pleine tête alors que Lily rougissait furieusement.

« Allô Diane ! oui ! non il ne se passe rien alors euh… tu peux me rappeler plus tard ? Le numéro c'est… 06…( Bip censuré. Héhéhé. Héhé. Hé ) »

Aussitôt que Lily déposa le combiné du téléphone elle se précipita dans les escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda bêtement Sirius.

James haussa les épaules encore en état de choc après le baiser de Lily.

« Et puis merde James relève toi ! râla Sirius. Et tant que t'y es va me chercher de la bièrreaubeurre. J'ai fini la mienne tout à l'heure… »

Pour toute réponse, James lui fit un geste obscène.

« JE L'AI ! » s'écria Lily du haut de l'escalier.

« Elle a quoi ? »

« Retrouvé ton cerveau peut être ? »

« Tttttt »

Tout a coup en eu l'impression qu'un troupeaux d'éléphant descendait les escaliers… mais en fait ce n'était que Lily qui sautait de marches en marches en tendant au dessus d'elle un baume pour coup et blessure.

« JE L AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

BAAM ! Lily venait de trébucher contre les jambes de James et avait fait un vol plané a travers la pièce. Mais au même moment Remus venait de rentrer les courses en main et avait suivit des yeux le long vole plané de Lily. Il jura et en un instant, il avait lâché les courses et s'était élancé au même moment que James… Malheureusement ou heureusement tout dépend du point de vu, elle atterrit dans les bras – musclés - de Sirius qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Ca va Lily ? » demanda t-il avec des grands yeux.

« J-je … m—merci » balbutia t-elle en replaçant une mèches derrière son oreille.

James se renfrogna alors que Remus soufflait d'un air soulagé.

« Alors gente dame… merci qui ? » fit Sirius d'un ton éclatant.

« La ferme ! » bougonna James en se relaissant tomber a terre.

« Merci Sirius ! »

« Je t'en pris poupée... »

« Ne l'appelle PAS poupée ! » beugla James.

« Euh… je t'en pris mon cœur ? »

« NON ! »

« mouahahaha ! j'ai trouvé ! Je t'en pris Lily-chérie ! »

Le teint de Lily qui rivalisait avec ses cheveux n'était rien comparé avec celui de James…

« Ce n'est PAS ta Lily-chérie ! »

« ah oui ? C'est la tienne ? » s'enquit Sirius en souriant.

« j—je… » bégaya James.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! alors mon amour tu… AÏE ! »

« James pour l'amour du ciel repose la poêle ! » rugit Remus.

- Lâche là ! »dit James d'un ton éclatant la poêle furieusement tendu au dessus de sa tête.

Lily se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de Sirius et courut chercher le baume.

« Euh Lily-chérie… James leva a nouveau la poêle. euh Lily… tout a l'heure tu n'as pas dit qu'une marque d'affection était la meilleure des guérison ? »

Lily qui était entrain de masser délicatement le front de James s'immobilisa et rougie.

« Sirius ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin ! » le prévient Remus en rangeant les courses. James quant a lui son regard furieux passait de Sirius a Lily et puis de Lily a Sirius et puis de… bon je crois que vous avez compris.

« Exacte ! » admit Lily en se relevant. Elle s'approcha doucement de Sirius et pris sa tête entre ses main et l'abaissa. Puis doucement elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sirius.

« James tu vois je me disais la tout de suite maintenant que ça serait une bonne idée si tu fermais ce qui te sert de bouche… »

James lança au lycanthrope un regard noir.

« Merci Lily… chérie » Dit malicieusement Sirius.

« JAMES NOM D'UNE PIPE, REPOSE LA POÊLE ! explosa Remus alors que James c'était mit a poursuivre Sirius a travers toute la maison. Lily c'est quoi le désert ce soir ? » demanda Remus alors que Sirius passait devant lui a toute allure

« Euh.. fit Lily complètement désemparée. De la mousse au chocolat ! »

« Bon… SIRIUS, JAMES VOUS AVEZ TROIS SECONDE POUR RAMENER VOS FESSES ICI SINON PRIVE DE DESSERT… et c'est de la mousse au chocolat. » Termina Remus en faisant semblant de se limer les ongles. Sirius stoppa net alors que James lui rentrait violemment dedans.

« Bien voilà qui est mieux maintenant aidez Lily a mettre la table ! » ordonna Remus en se ceinturant d'un tablier rose avec des pois vert.

« Mmmh Lily c'est délicieux ! » dit joyeusement Remus.

« chez ch'ur que chez delichieux Lily ! » affirma Sirius en fourrant une bonne cuillerée de purée dans sa bouche.

« Patmol as tu conscience que c'est complètement répugnant ce que tu fais. » Dit James sur le ton de la conversation. Sirius lui tira de la langue alors que Lily éclatais d'un grand rire. Les trois garçons la dévisagèrent. Le rire de Lily avait souvent cet effet là, il était clair et cristallin. Tout a coup le téléphone sonna brisant le silence étonné et Lily profitant de cette divine diversion, se précipita.

« Non laisse j'y vais ! » dit brusquement Sirius en se levant brutalement. En trois mouvements il avait saisi le combiné.

« Allô ?

- A l'huile ? »

- … Excuser moi j'ai dû me tromper de numéro…

- Non attendez ! Qui vous cherchez ? Sirius entendit un soupir blasé.

- Lily Evans.

- Oh mais elle est bien là !

- Ok. Passez la moi alors.

- On dit s'il vous plaît.

- …

- hum je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais je n'a rien entendu.

- …

- ah ba puis ce qu'il y a personne je vais raccroché a trois… 1… 2… et tr…

- s'il vous plaît !

- s'il vous plait qui ?

- comment pourrais-je le savoir !

- ah oui c'est vrai je me présente Sirius Black.

- ravie de le savoir…

- Tu as une de ces conversation… J'en suis tout remué ! C'est quoi ton nom au fait, poupée ?

- Je m'appelle _Casse-toi-tu-pue-et-marche-a-l-ombre-connard._

- au quel jolie nom !

- merci…

- …

- …

- bon passe moi Lily putain de merde !

- comment tu t'appelles ? dit-il d'une vois chantante.

- pfffff Alexander.

- oh-oh c'est un jolie nom !

- bizarre je m'en contre fou…

- …

- PASSE MOI LILY PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

« SIRIUS ! » s'emporta Remus.

- Bon enchanté t'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- …

- pfffff… Lily ! viens là ma puce ! »

Lily vola presque jusqu'au combiné.

« Mais alors la vraiment t'as fait fort ! » beugla James, outré mais la purée qu'il avait dans la bouche, gâcha un peu son effet.

« C'est pas un jolie nom_ Casse-toi-tu-pue-et-marche-a-l-ombre-connard_ ? » fit rêveusement Sirius. Remus et James échangèrent un regard étonné. _Merlin serait-il possible qu'il soit encore plus bête qu'ils ne le pensaient ?_

« Allo? Oh c'est toi Alexander ! Oui c'est Lily, non ce n'est pas l'autre imbécile »

James sourit quelques peu en observant Lily à la dérober. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux détachés qui lui donnaient un air sauvage contrastant avec l'innocence de son visage. Elle avait mit une petite jupe qui dansait sur ses jambes alors qu'elle frottait ses genoux l'un contre l'autre. Elle était sexy sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était une fille super mais malgré son intelligence elle ne le savait pas. Et s'était bien mieux comme ça…

« Eh oh ici la terre appelle James alias _Mister-je-mate-Lily-Evans »_

_« T_a gueule, Sirius »

« eh c'était pas moi ! »

« alors ta gueule Remus »

« NOON c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama soudainement Lily. La voix électronique de Alexander retentit dans le salon. Si je t'assure Adonis est super ! Il a bronzé et surtout grandit et pris en muscles ! »

« Tu me fais marcher ! »

« noon ! mais de toutes façon si tu me crois pas t'as qu'a venir nous voir ! »

« Oh ça serait un peu déplacé, je travaille » chuchota Lily dans le combiné.

Mais Lily pouvait chuchotée autant qu'elle voulait, on n'échappait à l'oreilles de deux animagus non déclarés et d'un lycan…

« Lily ! grogna Sirius. Tu sais très bien que tu peux y aller ! »

Lily grimaça.

« Au pire on pourrait venir voir là ou tu habites. Histoire de juger un peu… Parce que l'autre me paraît suspect… »

Tout le monde ignora le glapissement indigné de Sirius.

« Je ne sais pa—Ici James Potter. Oui oui j'ai pris les commandes. Vous pouvez venir… Oui oui… parfait. Demain ? Pourquoi pas ? Ca marche. Allez bye ! Ok je lui dirai »

James reposa le téléphone sous le regard éberlué de Lily puis se tourna vers Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Elle m'a dit te dire, que tu étais un idiot sans cervelle, puis il se tourna vers Lily. Ils viennent demain. Ils dîneront sûrement ici. C'est arrangé ! Et tiens… elle voulait te parler… »

« Allo ? Oui… mmh. Pas de problème ! »

« Lily-jolie ! C'est quand qu'il vient le désert ! »

Fit Sirius avec un énorme sourire. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace quand James lui écrasa soigneusement le pied. Il voulait lui envoyer le saladier, mais Remus – prévenant comme il l'était – avait pris soin de le caché.

« Qui t'as appelé Lily jolie ? fit Alexander d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Sirius.

- Sirius qui ?

- …

- LILY !

- q—quoi ?

- son nom au nom de Merlin ! fit son amie d'un air exaspéré.

- Black, Sirius Black.

- …

- …

- non alors le gigolo ne mentait pas ! Nom d'un chien Lils c'est un M-A-R-A-U-D-E-U-R.

- oh je sais tout comme Remus et James mais…

- comment ça Remus et James ? Tu veux dire que t'habite avec _tous_ les Maraudeurs ?

- pas exactement. Peter est souvent de garde à l'hôpital et…

- _Lily_ ! Mais tu es folle ! Souviens toi de comment ils sont !

- euh gentils, attentionnés et euh… gentils ?

- Lils… à Poudlard ils étaient sans cœur incapable d'aimés. S'étaient des gars qui ne se gênaient pas pour sortir avec tout ce qui bougeait !

- oui mais c'était à Poudlard »

Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré.

« Merlin quand Lucie et Adonis sauront ça… En tout cas si un seul ose poser ne serai-ce qu'une patte sur toi. Souviens toi de la prise de judo que je t'ai appris ! Tu sais celle qui casse le bras ?

- A peu de chose près, je m'en rappelle !

- parfait, n'hésite pas ! Tiens bon, on débarque chez toi vers quinze heures… Au fait quelle est l'adresse ?

- 12 rue Grabouille, Pré-au-lard.

- ok, c'est bon ! Allez ma Lily, tiens bon ! Et il faudra qu'on parle demain… Sérieusement.

- Hum… D'accord ! Embrasse tout le monde.

- sans problèmes… »

Lily raccrocha doucement, soulagée. Parler à sa meilleure amie venait de la libérer d'un terrible poids.

« Dis donc, y a pas a dire, elle pète le feux ta copine »

Lily sourit en reprenant sa place. « Vous avez parfaitement raison… y a pas a dire ! Ils arrivent demain vers quinze heure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne resterons pas ici, bien sur ! C'est extrêmement généreux de votre part d'accepter… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily ! sourit Remus

- J'espère juste qu'elle n'essayera pas de me tuer… grimaça Sirius.

- Je la canoniserait si jamais elle le faisait… soupira James. Mais bref, on peux toujours rêver, ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contente…

- non elle ne vous aime pas trop en fait… rougit Lily. Mais si ça peu vous rassurez Alexander n'aime pas trop… tout le monde.

- et pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily rie doucement.

« C'est complètement idiot ! Elle dit que vous êtes sans cœur et incapable d'aimer... »

Soudain l'atmosphère se fit lourde et chargée. Le bruit de couvert qu'on laisse tomber sur son assiette retentit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers James.

« Hey Cornedrue ça va ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

Remus lui ne semblait pas en état de parler. James s'accrocha un faux sourire sur les lèvres et se leva précipitamment. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelques chose mais la referma. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Lily amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Remus posa une main sur son bras.

« Il a besoin d'être seul » Dit-il avec tristesse et douceur.

Lily se rassit les larmes au yeux. Elle avait profondément blessé James. Elle sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle se mordit violemment la langue. Elle s'en voulait ! Mais elle réparerait les dégâts. C'était promis juré ! Elle découvrirait pourquoi les yeux de James s'était soudainement voilés. La laissant dans un océan de remords...


End file.
